Camellia
by Define Me
Summary: Megamind is enlisted by Roxanne as a volunteer at the local hospital to spend time with the children that reside there. Feeling anything but content, how will his views change when he meets a terminally ill girl during his visit?


**I thought of this while watching a St. Jude's commercial and, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it out of my head. I couldn't even write the next chapter in "Adversus". Well, I hope it's to your liking and let's get started.**

* * *

"Are you quite certain this is a good idea?"

Roxanne risked a glance away from the road to look at him, drawing in her eyebrows and thinning her lips. She'd recently volunteered him at a local hospital, much to his disapproval. But after much research and determination, she had convinced him to go through with it. The only thing that got on her nerves was that there was only one children's hospital and it happened to be a good half-hour drive away.

"Yes!", she exclaimed, "Look, you want people to see you've reformed, right? Do you know how good it'll look to see Megamind; Master of All Things Evil and Distasteful entertaining a bunch of sick kids?"

"Ahh, I see, so this is all for publicity?", he squirmed an eyebrow.

Roxanne tightened her grip on the wheel.

"Of course not! Yes, it'll get you on everyone's good side, but it's also going to put some life in these kids."

He rolled his eyes at her, looking out the windshield to the small masses of cars.

"Yeah, like any parent is going to let me near their progeny.", He grumbled.

Roxanne looked at him from the corner of her eye, her face scrunched in amusement.

"Oh hush, we're here", she said, turning into a parking space.

Megamind reached for the handle as the vehicle stopped, but Roxanne pulled the small switch on her side, locking all of the doors. He was startled when his door suddenly locked and he turned his eyes to her, seeing her unbuckle herself and shift her body to face him. She brought up a leg on the seat for comfort, latching a hand onto it to keep it in place.

He stared at her, clearly expecting a pep talk. The sun reflected off the vans hood, lighting up his already vibrant green eyes. His face was calm as he looked at her, but in his gaze swam doubt. She smiled at him; time to get down to business.

"Remember what we talked about?", she tilted her head.

"Don't I always?", he retorted.

She took that as a "yes" and continued.

"Behave yourself. I don't want to get a call saying I have to pick you up early. Weapons?"

He looks at her in mock surprise, "You insult me, Madame! I would never, I repeat, never-!"

"Just put 'em on the dash."

He was taken aback by her bored tone, but obliged. She watched as he put down various objects on her dashboard, slowly making a pile. When he was finished, she gave him the look of a vexed parent, causing him to chuckle sheepishly.

* * *

"Hi.", Roxanne said.

The hospital's receptionist looked up from her computer screen. She was talking on the phone when she met the other woman's eyes, but her voice suddenly caught in her throat when she noticed Megamind in back of her. He waved at her and she rose a hand to the phone reciever, hitting a button and holding the call.

From what Roxanne could tell, the woman was in her early 40's. She was on the rounder side, her black hair styled in a layered Bob that stopped mid-ear.

"Ma'am?", Roxanne said.

"Huh? Oh! I- uh...how can I...help you...today?"

Roxanne huffed, slightly annoyed by the woman's unprofessional behavior.

"We spoke over the phone last week...about the volunteer?"

The woman jumped, grabbing her clipboard and lifting a page.

"Oh yes! Uh...miss Roxanne?"

Roxanne smiled, "Yup."

She stood from her seat in a frenzy, "Right this way, I'll take you over to the children's department. Janice, hold my spot 'til I get back!"

Megamind stayed close to Roxanne as they walked. He'd never liked hospitals, even when they're painted and decorated with zesty yellows and calm greens and blues. Many of the people they'd walked past couldn't keep their eyes off of him; slow elders with IV's and in wheelchairs, visiting families, staff members, the list goes on! He could only hope that the kids were better than this.

"You know, you're just in time, they're having lunch.", the woman said, not looking at them.

She let out an exaggerated sigh, "There's just so much energy in them! Takes hours to get them all back in their beds at night, it does!"

She turned down a hallway where there was a set of open double doors. The sound of children quickly filled their ears as they approached. All at once, a small jar of paint flew out through the entrance and hit the opposite wall, leaving a thick glop of red on its surface. A burst of laughter was heard not a moment later.

The receptionist turning stiffly to face the couple, a pinched smile on her lips.

"What'd I tell you? Welp, call me if you need anything!", she said, walking away and waving.

Roxanne sighed, wringing her hands and feeling oddly similar to a mother sending her child off on the first day of school.

"Well, this is it. Play nice with the other kids or else I'll have to punish you when I come back.", she poked him in the chest.

He snickered through his nose, "Is that a promise?"

"It is."

She fiddled with his loose collar. It had taken her hours to persuade him out of his tight leather and spikes and into a white button down and dark, straight-leg jeans. When they'd gone shopping for him, she'd been surprised that even their smallest pair of adult sized skinny jeans barely fit him. She'd have had better luck shopping in the childrens section!

She rose an eyebrow, looking at her as she smiled absentmindedly to herself, the fabric of his collar wrinkling between her fingers. He opened his mouth to speak when she suddenly lifted her head and kissed him.

Syx gasped into the kiss, stunned by the abrupt display of affection, before pushing back with equal force.

Roxanne couldn't help but smile. Since making their relationship public, she had avoided most intimate gestures with him. She hated having to smile and gently push him away when he'd stand close to her and reach for her hand. She also hated having to admit that this was a guilt kiss; she'd been neglecting him lately and it was time to make up for it.

"Eww!"

Breaking the kiss with startled jumps, they turned toward the direction of the voice. Standing in the middle of the hallway was a small girl. Staring at them with wide Chamoisee brown eyes, she looked no older than 7. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back, her hospital gown hanging mid-calf and looking 2 sizes too big around her thin form. Tight curls of golden honey red hair framed her pale face, stopping at her shoulders.

After a moment, Roxanne cleared her throat to ease the tension, bringing her hands back to her sides.

"Well, I'll just get out your hair.", She said, giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

"Bye...", he replied softly.

She walked away from him with a smile. Syx didn't look away from her back until she was out of sight. After a while, he clapped his hands together and turned to face the girl.

"So, uh...", he began awkwardly, "What's your name, little girl?"

* * *

**I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but I'm estimating 3. Again, sorry if I'm copying anyone, I didn't see any MM stories with this plot! I hope it was alright for a first chapter.**


End file.
